


Library Sleepovers

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Puppy Piles, Sleepovers, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: They bring out the pillows and blankets and sleep under the stars of the Castle's library.





	Library Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> A little something cute with our favorite space team!

They set out pillows and blankets—all the colors of the lions, and pink and orange too—and cuddle about in the library. 

“This is the loudest library I’ve ever been in!” Hunk comments. 

Lance guffaws. “Any library you can be loud in is a good library!” 

After poring through movies and sharing ghost tales from Altea to Earth, sleep settles in at last—save for the two huddled in the center. 

Shiro’s smile twinkles with the stars as he parts a strand of hair from Keith’s brow. 

“So good you are here,” Keith mouths. Shiro replies with a kiss.


End file.
